Jealousy
by JYBs Princess
Summary: - FINISHED - Aisha's had a bad week and wants to get away from Angel Grove - I added a little surprise at the end that I think will make you guys happy!
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

****

Chapter One

I glared enviously as I watched the couple laugh together across the room. Seeing them so happy together completely broke my heart.

Now don't get me wrong. Aisha Campbell and Adam Park are my two best friends in the world, but I hate the idea of them dating. You're probably thinking, "What's wrong with you?" Even I ask myself that sometimes. I mean, I should be happy that they're going out, right?

Wrong. Adam wasn't the only one who fell in love with Aisha. 

I don't even know when I started feeling that way about her. She's been my best friend for years, ever since we still lived in Stone Canyon, and it definitely wasn't love at first sight. We were even friends long before Adam came into the picture. (Aisha and I had met in kindergarten; we didn't meet Adam until we were in second grade.) As far as I was concerned when I was five, girls had "cooties." But one day when we were coloring, Aisha's yellow crayon broke, and I, being the nice, sharing person that I am, gave her mine. That petty, childish incident was the basis of our close friendship. Then, a couple years later, we met Adam. I remember, on the first day of school, seeing him sitting by himself at lunch. Of course, without flinching, I walked right over to the table he was sitting at, sat across from him, and just started talking. Aisha followed my example and sat next to him, although she didn't get to do much talking that day because I wouldn't shut up. But ever since that day, Adam, Aisha, and I have been best friends. The three of us were like peas in a pod; we did everything together. In high school, we even competed as a team in a ninja competition in Angel Grove. We were awesome; we ended up winning the championship. Not long after that, we transferred to Angel Grove. A couple of weeks later, we were chosen to be Power Rangers. Needless to say, we've been through a lot together, and somewhere in between all of that, I started becoming attracted to Aisha romantically.

Maybe becoming a Power Ranger was a sort of wake up call for me, forcing me to admit my true feelings for Aisha. Or maybe it was knowing that we could die in battle at any time and we might never see each other again. Or maybe I just took our friendship for granted. Or maybe I _had_ loved her ever since we were kids, but my feelings were just hidden and didn't start to develop until recently.

Well, whatever it was, it put my hormones into overdrive, and now I've got feelings for the girl that's been my best friend for years that I've never had for any other girl before. And seeing her with Adam doesn't help much. For some strange reason, it just makes me like her more, and sometimes, I feel like such an idiot that I wish I could just kick myself. (I actually tried to once, but all that happened was that I lost my balance and busted my ass. Maybe I should tape a "Kick Me" sign to my back.) I mean, come on. How did Adam, of all people, ever muster up enough courage to tell Aisha he liked her while I stood on the sidelines watching Aisha slip right through my fingers? 

Don't take that the wrong way. Adam's a good guy, and he's still my best friend. But it was kind of like we switched personalities somehow. Usually, I'm the one whose mouth is yapping away, and Adam is the one who just quietly watches what everyone else is doing. He shocked me the day he asked her out; he shocked all of our friends, really, but I was absolutely dumbfounded. I couldn't even eat for the rest of the day. And not just because he did something totally unexpected and asked Aisha out; it's because he asked _my_ Aisha out.

Shallow, I know. But I really think that sometimes.

Since they started going out, things have changed drastically. Well, okay, I'm exaggerating a little bit. But things have definitely changed. Everything went from the trio that did everything together to the couple that left their best friend on the side. It's weird; I feel so left out because they hang out together all the time, but if they ask me to do something with them, I refuse to go because I'd feel like I was imposing. Or maybe I'm just afraid that it would hurt too much.

It's my own fault, really, that I hurt so much. I _could_ have said something sooner. Nothing had ever stopped me from opening my mouth before, but something, don't ask me what it was, but something held me back from telling Aisha how I felt. I wasn't exactly afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way about me. And it's not like I didn't have an opportunity to say something; I'd had plenty of chances to say something. But for some reason, I just couldn't say anything. And now, I have to face the pain of knowing she'll never be mine.

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I was the one who said something first. I could have made Aisha just as happy as Adam made her. I could have given her everything Adam gave her, and maybe even more. But if I did open my mouth first and Aisha did like me back, Adam would be in the same position I'm in now. But you know what? I honestly don't care.

Selfish and mean, I know. People who know me know that's extremely uncharacteristic of me. But ever since the dreadful day when Adam asked Aisha out, I haven't really been my old self.

And there's nothing I can do about it now.

****

A/N: Please r/r. This is the first fic that I've written in first person, so please tell me if there's anything I need to work on. There will be other chapters to this, I just don't know when I'll get time to write and submit them.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

****

Chapter Two

Well, I had thought that I couldn't do anything about the situation I was in. But, as I found out a couple days later, I was finally going to get a chance to express my feelings for Aisha.

Adam, Aisha, and I, along with our friends Tommy Oliver, his girlfriend Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston, were sitting in our favorite hangout, the Youth Center, one day after school. Of course, Aisha and Adam were sitting together, and I sat as far away from them as possible, although I kept sneaking glances over at them. We were talking in hushed voices about our latest battle against Rita and Zedd, our evil enemies, when Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, came over by us. We stopped chatting and greeted him.

"Have you guys heard about the dance yet?" Ernie asked us.

We all looked at each other and shook our heads. "What dance?" Aisha asked.

"I'm hosting a dance here for all the high school students next Friday," Ernie replied. "Would you guys be interested in coming?"

"Of course we would!" Kim squealed. Seeing as how she was the "girly-girl" of the group, she was easily excited about the dance.

"Great! Well, I'll be posting flyers around the neighborhood, but will you guys help spread the word?"

"Sure, Ernie," Tommy reassured him.

"And I have one more question."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Would you guys be willing to help me decorate?"

We exchanged glances and nodded. "We'd be very delighted to assist you in decorating the Youth Center for the dance," Billy, the genius, spoke up.

Ernie let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you. I'll see you guys next Friday then."

"Wait a sec," Adam said as Ernie walked away. He stared into space for a moment. "Next Friday? That ruins everything!"

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Aisha asked him. I rolled my eyes at her pet name for him.

"My parents and I are going away next weekend. We're leaving Friday after school."

Aisha's shoulders sank. "You can't stay over at Rocky's house or something?"

Okay, the next part is really mean.

But after she said that, I started praying that Adam would say he couldn't.

"Sorry, Ish. We have to go visit my grandparents. My mom won't let me stay here, even if it's with Rocky."

(Somebody up there must really love me!)

Aisha crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "Then I'm not going to go either."

"No, hunnie, you go. I don't want you moping around all weekend because I won't be here."

(Ugh! More pet names! It almost made me sick.)

Aisha looked at Adam and sighed, but she didn't say anything. It was obvious to the rest of us, though, that she really didn't want to go.

But I was going to change that.

* * * * * * * *

"Hi, Rocky!"

I was standing by my locker before homeroom the next morning, eating a Pop-Tart, when I heard Aisha call my name. I turned toward the direction her voice came from and smiled. "Hey, Ish."

She stepped up beside me and giggled. "Didn't you eat breakfast at home?"

I shrugged. "Of course. But I needed something to fill me up until lunch."

Aisha just shook her head. We stood in silence for a few minutes while I finished eating. "So, what's up?" I asked as I swallowed my last bite.

"Not much. It's been really quiet lately."

"Yeah, I know. We haven't been attacked for almost two weeks now. Not that I'm going to complain. I've finally gotten time to focus on my martial arts. And I get to eat a lot more," I added jokingly.

"Well, I just hope things remain quiet until after the dance. I wouldn't want Rita and Zedd to ruin it for you guys."

Yes! I got her right where I wanted her. (Now I had almost no doubt that someone up in heaven loved me.)

"You guys?" I repeated. "You're not going?"

Aisha shook her head without saying anything.

"But Adam said you could go," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm going to go to the Youth Center after school and tell Ernie that I'm not going."

"Aww, come on, Ish. You have to go!"

She looked up at me. "I told you, I don't want to."

I raised an eyebrow as I casually leaned against my locker. "So you're just going to sit at home all night and do nothing?"

Aisha shrugged. "That's what I planned to do."

"Come on, Aisha. The dance will be fun. Billy, Tommy, Kim and I will be there."

"Oh, because I don't see you guys all the time," she mumbled sarcastically.

I half-smiled at her. "Come on. Please go. I don't want you to sulk around at home all weekend. Adam wouldn't either," I added. I was hoping that if she thought Adam would be upset to know she just laid around at home all weekend, it would help change her mind about going.

Aisha closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Would it make you happy if I go?"

"Very." She had no idea, though, how serious I really was.

"All right. I'll go. But only," she added quickly as she poked me in the chest, "because you're my best friend, and you begged me to. Not because I want to."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Well, I've got to go find Adam. He promised to help me on my creative writing assignment. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," I repeated as she walked away.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was absolutely positive, now, that someone up there loved me. I was going to get another opportunity to tell Aisha how I felt about her. This time, I wasn't going to hang back and keep quiet. I was going to be more like myself and open my mouth. 

And maybe, if I'm lucky, Aisha will tell me she loves me more than she ever loved Adam, dump him, and live happily ever after with me.

Yeah, right.

But, hey, a guy can dream.

****

A/N: I was pretty quick with this update, huh? Luckily, I haven't been getting too much homework so I've had more time to write. Thanks for the reviews-keep them coming!


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. Also, 98 Degrees sings the song I used in this chapter. That's not mine, either.

****

Warning: The ending might be a bit of a tear-jerker.

****

Chapter Three

"I got the Jolt!" I exclaimed proudly as I entered the Youth Center, holding up a six-pack of soda.

Aisha, Kim, Billy, and Tommy turned toward me, each groaning. "Like you really need it," Aisha retorted as she took the bag from me. "Although I thank you for mine."

"Yeah, thanks, man," Tommy added as he opened a bottle.

"No problem. So, how are things going here?"

The day of the dance finally came, and boy, were the days leading up to today long and slow. But Friday was here, and Adam was gone. (Sorry, I didn't intend to make that sound so mean.) And, as we promised Ernie, we met at the Youth Center after school to help decorate.

"Things are going pretty well," Kim said. "We were in the middle of hanging streamers when you came in."

"The place looks awesome so far," I said as I scanned the room. It really did.

"Yeah, well, we're far from finished," Billy said. "We have three bags of balloons to blow up, refreshment tables to set up, and more streamers to hang."

"I'll take care of the refreshments," I volunteered.

Everyone else assigned themselves something to do, and we got to work.

After almost two and a half hours, we gathered together in the middle of the Youth Center and admired our work. The place looked great; even I had to admit to that.

"Good job, guys!" Ernie congratulated us as he came out from behind the counter. "The decorations are excellent. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. It was fun," Tommy spoke for the rest of us.

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"You guys better go home and get ready," Ernie told us. "The dance is starting in two hours."

The five of us began leaving the Youth Center together as we called good-bye to Ernie.

"I'm so excited about tonight!" Kim squealed. "I've been looking forward to this all day! And I can't wait to wear my new outfit! What about you, Ish? You excited?"

Aisha shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really looking forward to going alone, but I guess it will be fun."

"You will have fun," Billy assured her. "We'll make sure you do."

We continued chatting about the dance as we continued walking home, until finally, me and Aisha were the only ones left.

"So are you really not looking forward to tonight?" I asked.

"I'm really not. But you were right the other day; it will be better than sitting at home all night."

"We'll have a good time. I promise." 

We walked up to her house a few minutes later.

"Hey, do you want to go together?" I asked her before she entered the door. "I can pick you up if you want."

Aisha smiled. "I'd like that."

I smiled back. "I'll pick you up at eight then, okay?"

Aisha nodded. "I'll see you later."

I waved after her as she walked through her front door and then continued walking in the direction of my house.

* * * * * * *

At eight on the dot, I stepped up to Aisha's front door and rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" I heard Aisha call.

A moment later, the door was thrown open. "Hi, Rocky!" she greeted me enthusiastically

All I could do was stare. Words couldn't explain how beautiful Aisha looked. She was dressed in dressy black pants and a sparkly yellow tank top. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but it accentuated her natural beauty.

"Are you ready?"

I was shaken out of my reverie when Aisha spoke again. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, let's go."

We climbed into my mother's car, and she drove off towards the Youth Center.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. DeSantos!" Aisha said after my mom dropped us off.

"I'll be back later to pick you two up," my mom called out the car window. "Have fun!"

I turned to Aisha and held my arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Grinning, Aisha looped her arm through mine, and we entered the Youth Center together.

"There's Kim, Tommy, and Billy," Aisha observed as she pointed towards the middle of the Center. "Let's go by them."

We walked over by them.

"Hey, you two," Kim greeted us.

"Hey," Aisha replied. "Anything interesting happen yet?"

As Kim told Aisha the events that we had missed so far, I ventured over to the refreshment tables. I stayed for quite awhile, talking to some of my friends who were non-Rangers and keeping my eye on Aisha. 

A little while later, a slow song started to play, and couples started slow dancing on the floor. I watched as Aisha backed away and stood in a corner by herself. I walked over to her.

"Having fun?" 

Aisha shook her head. "Well, I was until now."

"That's because you're not making it fun for yourself. Come on. Will you dance with me?"

Aisha slowly smiled that dazzling smile that made me go weak in the knees. "I'd love to."

Smiling back, I held my hand out to her. She took it in acceptance and allowed me to lead her back out on the floor. I slipped my arms around her waist, and she placed hers around my neck. Holding her in my arms, swaying lightly together to the music, felt so good. It felt as if we were the only two people in the world, at least to me. I rested my chin on the top her head as I concentrated on the lyrics, which, ironically, fit exactly how I was feeling.

__

Who could know the emptiness inside  
Every time I see your face  
Too many feelings left behind  
Do you wonder why  
I turn away when you look at me  
Never wanting your eyes to see  
This desperate heart that knows  
How perfect we could be

Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know

All I ever wanted in this world  
Baby I found in you  
I never felt this way before  
But I can't break through  
And now I lie awake, alone at night  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
Just one more dream of you  
I'll carry here inside

Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
_Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time_

I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know

And I would hold you all through the night  
I would stay right by your side  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
But baby could it be you all through the night  
I would stay right by your side  
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine  
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'  
Don't let it pass me by

Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
Now when I need you the most, you don't know  


I was pretty dismayed when the song ended and a fast song began to play.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Aisha told me as she stepped away from me. "Do you wanna come?"

I was dying to eat something (when am I not?), but I had more important things on my mind.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to take a walk with me outside," I said. "Do you want to?"

"Sure," Aisha agreed.

I led the way through the crowd of people and exited the Youth Center. Outside, the sky was a deep, midnight blue, and the stars twinkled around the bright moon.

"The sky looks beautiful," Aisha breathed as she followed me outside.

_It's not the only thing that looks beautiful,_ I thought as I briefly checked her out.

"Why did you ask me to come out here with you?" Aisha asked.

This was it. The moment of truth. Nothing was going to stop me from saying something now.

"Actually, I-uh-well-" I stammered, uncharacteristically nervous. 

Aisha laughed. "Come on Rocky. Just spit it out."

"Ish, I really need to talk to you about something," I finally blurted out seriously.

Aisha also became serious. "You know you can always talk to me."

"Well, this is a little different."

Aisha looked up at me expectantly. "What is it, Rocky?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Look, Aish. I know this isn't exactly the most appropriate time for me to say this, because I know you're happy with Adam. But I have to tell you this."

"Rocky, what is it?"

"Aisha, I love you," I said softly, slowly.

Aisha's eyes widened. For several moments, she didn't say anything. Then she finally spoke. "Rocky, I-I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry, Ish. I should have said something sooner. I don't know why I never did, but then you and Adam started dating, and I've just been so heartbroken since then, and I couldn't keep it a secret anymore." I stopped to take a breath. It felt good to finally get that off my chest, but there was still something else that I wanted to do.

My heart pounded as I started talking again. "Aish….can I kiss you?" I asked softly.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"I asked if I could kiss you," I repeated, stepping closer to her. I lifted my hand to caress her cheek. 

She gently pushed my hand away and took a step back. "Rocky…"

"Please, Aisha?" I pleaded as I followed her. 

Aisha kept taking backwards steps until her back hit the wall. I put my hands up on either side of her and stepped up close to her, so close that I could almost feel her heart beating.

"Rocky, I don't think this is a good idea," Aisha whispered.

I ignored her words and leaned my head down. Aisha tried to protest again, but before she could say anything, I brought my hand up to lift her chin with my forefinger and kissed her.

A surge of excitement and happiness rushed through me as my mouth met hers. I had longed to kiss her for such a long time, and it felt so good to finally do it. Now, don't think I'm stupid, because even though some (or most) people think I'm an idiot, I'm not. I knew kissing her was wrong. I knew I was betraying Adam. But there was no way I was going to let this opportunity slip away.

I could sense Aisha tense up as I deepened the kiss, but after a moment she relaxed and started to kiss me back.

After what seemed like an eternity, I reluctantly pulled away. 

_Damn._ That was the only word I could think of. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if I have wet dreams for the rest of my life. 

And I thought seeing her in yellow spandex was the highlight of my life.

Aisha was looking at me with a look of confusion, and maybe even a little disbelief. "Rocky, I can't believe you just did that," she whispered.

"Aish, you don't understand," I told her. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."

Aisha studied my face. "I didn't know I was causing you so much pain."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who was too scared to open my mouth."

"I'm sorry that you have go through this, Rocky. But I'm really happy with Adam."

"I-I know. And I don't intend to come in between you guys. But I just can't help feeling this way for you."

Aisha examined my face more closely. I knew she was beyond perplexed about the situation, but I also knew she wasn't used to me being so serious. It was obvious, too, that she didn't know how to react. "I'm so sorry, Rocky," she whispered shakily after a few moments. "If I would have known that you would be so hurt, I wouldn't have ever started dating Adam."

I shrugged. "Hey, like I said, it's not your fault. I was the idiot who didn't have enough courage to say something."

"Um…let's not tell Adam about this, okay? I don't want to hurt him, too."

I noticed how she said _too_. "Okay. Listen, I'm going to go back inside. You coming?"

Aisha shook her head. "I'm just going to stay out here for a while."

I started walking back towards the entrance, but halfway there, I stopped and turned in my tracks. "Aish?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"  
Now, nobody would ever believe I said these words unless they were actually there, but out flew the most romantic, sentimental words I've ever spoken before to anybody in my life. "In just one night, you've made me the happiest I've ever been before in my whole life." 

Without waiting for a response from her, I walked back inside.

****

A/N: Whew! Another fast update! I've been working on this day and night all weekend, but I hope it's not too shoddy. I'm thinking about writing the next couple of chapters in Aisha's POV. Review and tell me what you guys think about that.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: You know how it goes.

****

A/N: This is Aisha's POV. I know the story is supposed to focus mostly on Rocky, I decided a couple chapters describing how Aisha feels wouldn't hurt. And just for the record so you aren't confused later, this chapter takes place on the Sunday after the dance.

****

Chapter Four

I had a lot of expectations for the dance. I was expecting to have fun with my friends. I was expecting to get my mind off missing Adam for a few hours.

But I definitely wasn't expecting Rocky to tell me he loved me.

I felt as if I had been hit with a ton of bricks. I never even saw it coming. 

I couldn't imagine how hurt and jealous he's been feeling ever since Adam and I started going out. How could I have put him through so much pain and not even know it?

I mean, how could I have not been able to see that he loved me? How could I have not noticed the things he did for me, even after I started going out with Adam, that were meant to show me he cared for me as more than a friend? (It's like, duh. The fact that he begged me to go to the dance should have given it away. But did I pay attention to the little details. Of course not.) He's my best friend after all. I should have at least had the slightest hint that he loved me. But no. I was too caught up in Adam that I didn't pay much attention to Rocky. 

And it makes me feel like such a horrible person. My heart broke when he told me how he felt at the dance. It made me so sad. I remember sitting outside for the rest of the night, crying. I had hurt my best friend in a way I never thought I could. But what makes me so upset with myself is the fact that I left him out a lot. The guy's been my best friend for years, and he's loved me for months, for crying out loud! God knows how jealous he was! And what did I do? I ignored him, just because I started going out with someone else! Well, I didn't really ignore _him _as a person, but I ignored his emotions and how we was feeling. Okay, maybe I honestly couldn't tell that he liked me as more than a friend, but that's no excuse for not being as concerned for him as I was before. If I was, maybe I would have figured out how he felt sooner and he wouldn't have had to go through so much pain for such a long time. How could I have been so cruel? What kind of friend am I, anyway?

I spent the whole weekend just thinking about what happened between Rocky and me at the dance. Our slow dance together; talking outside under the stars; his sweet, soft kiss…

The kiss…I still can't get my mind off that kiss. It was perfect; even though I had objected to it at first, it was still amazing. I never knew Rocky knew how to kiss a girl like he had kissed me. 

And because of that, I'll probably never look at Rocky the same way anymore. It's not that I'll look at him as my lover, because as hard as it is to admit, and as much as I know it would totally devastate Rocky, I don't love him as more than a friend. But you see, I've always just seen him as my best friend that likes to joke around a lot. Now, though, I've seen a totally different side of him. And I think that the sensitive, romantic Rocky that I saw at the dance will be how I view him for the rest of my life.

But did the fact that Rocky kissed me mean I had cheated on Adam?

No, it didn't. Rocky kissed _me. _But then again, I didn't push him away. I know I had objected to it at first, but once he started kissing me, I didn't stop him. I even kissed him back! But still, he was the one who wanted to kiss me.

This is all so confusing.

And awkward. Everything that happened at the dance put me in a funny situation.

I'm not sure how I'm going to face Adam in school tomorrow. Just talking to him over the phone for fifteen minutes earlier this morning was like torture. Although he didn't mention the dance, it made me think of how much Rocky loved me, too. And having to keep mine and Rocky's kiss a secret from Adam wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to do, either, and I'm sure it won't become any easier. (I think defeating one of Rita and Zedd's monsters is a more feasible task.) I tell Adam everything. And he knows me better than anyone else. (Except maybe Rocky.) He'll be able to tell that I'm keeping something from him. 

I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive seeing Adam in school tomorrow. I just know Rocky will be depressed when he sees us together again. And that will make _me_ feel hurt, too. And I don't know how I'll manage to keep quiet about the dance. I know my other friends are going to bring it up as soon as they see Adam. I guess I'm just going to have to find a way to avoid the topic.

And I'm going to pray that neither Rocky nor I will slip and blurt out the secret.

****

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews you guys are sending! Keep them coming - I love to know what you guys think about my work.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

This had to be the worst week I've ever had.

No, we weren't defeated by Rita and Zedd (knock on wood), although we did have to go into battle. But we won fairly easily.

No, I didn't get a lot of homework.

No, I didn't get into a fight with any of my family members or friends.

So, what is it that made this such a bad week, you ask?

Having to keep a secret from Adam.

I hate this. I hate not being able to tell him everything anymore. It's bad enough I had to start lying to and keeping secrets from my parents after I became a ranger, but to have to keep a huge secret from my boyfriend is extremely difficult.

And I don't know what to do about Rocky. Things between us are so awkward right now. And we're trying to make it seem as if nothing happened between us in front of our other friends, which just makes it a more maladroit situation.

But I think I might have something to do with that awkwardness between us, too.

I know before I used to think that I wouldn't be able to view Rocky as more than a friend. But lately, I've been doubting that thought. Sometimes, when Adam kisses me, I can't help but imagine it's Rocky kissing me. Other times, even when I'm not with Adam, I sort of wish I could get another kiss from Rocky. And after school one day, Rocky was working out in the gym of the Youth Center - shirtless. I couldn't help but stare. I never really noticed it before, but Rocky is really handsome. But would I be willing to break up with Adam to go out with Rocky? Would I even have the guts to do something like that?

And why the hell do I wish to be romantically involved with Rocky sometimes?

Is it just because of the fact that I know that he loves me? Or would I start to love him as more than a friend even if we hadn't hooked up at the dance? Does this whole situation trace back to the fact that I didn't pay attention to Rocky's feelings before? Probably, right? I mean, if only I was a better friend to Rocky, what happened at the dance would, A) most likely not have happened at all; or B) wouldn't be as awkward as it is.

Everything is so confusing. If I break up with Adam, whether I do it to go out with Rocky or not, it would bring an end to Rocky's misery. But then Adam would be upset. Especially if I dumped Adam for his best friend. Even shy, soft-spoken Adam would become angry. And if I keep going out with Adam, Rocky will just feel worse. Which will make _me_ feel worse.

I don't know what to do. I know seeing me with Adam kills Rocky. Every time we're together and Rocky's around, an envious glare glistens in his eye and his behavior changes completely. And I hate knowing I'm the cause of all that.

Most of you are probably saying, "You shouldn't blame yourself for everything. It's not your fault." No offense, but you guys don't know what you're talking about.

Think about it. It's _me _that Rocky's in love with. It's _me_ that breaks Rocky's heart almost every day when I'm with my boyfriend. Every emotion that Rocky feels seems to always revolve around me.

I wish this whole thing never happened. I don't want to remember it, but it's a hard thing to forget. 

You know, my parents have been talking about moving away from Angel Grove. To tell you the truth, I kind of want to go. 

Actually, let me rephrase that. I _need_ to go. I need to get away from everything here in Angel Grove. (See, this is one of the things that confuses me. First, I only want to be with Adam. Then, I noticed how good-looking Rocky really is, and I want him to kiss me again. Now I feel as if I need to get away from both of them.) And it's not just my mess with Rocky. It's this thing with being a Power Ranger. I'm tired of going into battle every day. I'm tired of knowing each battle could be my last. I'm tired of keeping so many secrets (that includes being a Ranger and having hooked up with Rocky). What teenager should have to go through all this? All I want is a normal life - no monsters, no secrets.

Truthfully, I really hope my parents decide to move away. Sure, I'd miss everything. I'd miss my friends like crazy. And I'd probably be homesick for Angel Grove. But those things are normal for a teenager to go through. Battles with monsters aren't. I really do want to leave Angel Grove.

Maybe then I could get my normal life.

****

The End -- Stay Tuned For The Sequel!!

****

A/N: That's right! I'm going to write a sequel to this. It will be an A/U world, where Aisha leaves Angel Grove instead of Kim and everything. I hope you guys will stick around to read it!


End file.
